Isadora DaVita and the Philosopher's Stone
by AngelCake32415
Summary: Isadora DaVita is starting her first year of Hogwarts at the same time as the famous Harry Potter. That couldn't possibly cause any troubles, right?
1. Profile

_Philosopher's Stone Profile for Isadora DaVita_

Name: Isadora Cassiopeia DaVita

Age: 10

Birth Date: August 17, 1980

Blood Status: Pure-blood

Parents: Alphie DaVita and Gavriella DaVita

Friends: Ronald Bilius Weasley, Frederick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Sophie Annabeth Hatcher, Ginevra Molly Weasley

Special Skills: Metamorphmagus and Sarcasm

Goals for this year: Become a Gryffindor, make more friends, be top of class, have an adventure


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for everyone who has already reviewed. I'm sorry for not updating so soon. My laptop has been messed up and school work has kept me really busy. That's what I get from taking two AP and 1 Pre-AP classes. The teachers have kept me pretty busy and I also have practice after school until 5:00. I can't wait until it's break.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

I shrieked as I opened up the letter I'd been waiting all summer for. It finally came! My Hogwarts letter!

The Hogwarts seal sat at the top of the paper. It was split up into 4 sections. There was a gold lion with a red background, a silver serpent with a green background, a black badger with a yellow background, and a bronze eagle with a blue background. In the middle was a big H.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster:

Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss DaVita,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM 

First-year students will require: 

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) 

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. 

COURSE BOOKS 

All students should have a copy of each of the following: 

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by _Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic

by _Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory

by _Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by _Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by _Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions

by _Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by _Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by_Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT 

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. 

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely, 

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"I have to go see Ronnie!" I exclaimed. "He probably got his too!"

I jumped up from the table and grabbed a sausage before running up to my room for my shoes and socks. They were laid neatly on my bed. I ate the sausage as I put them on.

I checked myself in the mirror so that I didn't go with brightly colored hair or anything. That's what happens when you're a metamorphmagus and don't know how to control it.

I had short dark hair and hazel eyes when I didn't let my emotions take over, but that didn't happen much. Let's face it when you're ten, you don't get emotional about a lot of stuff. I was short too, but Mum said I'll hit my growth spurt soon.

After that I basically leapt down the stairs and ran for the dining room when I hit the floor. I kissed my mum and dad on the cheek before grabbing a handful of floo powder and sprinting into the fireplace.

"Be careful dear and do go out the right grate," Mum called.

"I will, bye!" I said before throwing down the floo powder. Green flames erupted from beneath, but they didn't burn. Making sure not to inhale the ash I yelled, "The Burrow!"

xxXXxx

I tumbled out of the fireplace and coughed a little. Some soot had decided to lodge itself in my throat. After getting the stubborn particle out, I stood up and brushed myself off.

A plump woman with bright red hair came out of the dining room and smiled when she saw me. I smiled back. Molly Weasley was the matriarch of the Weasley family and the most motherly figure in the world.

"Isadora, dear, Ron just got his letter too," she told me.

My smile grew bigger and I ran into the dining room where the Weasley clan was attacking their breakfast like a pack of ravenous dogs. Errol was passed out on the window seal and Ron was reading my letter.

I quickly ran over to Ron and scrambled onto his lap to read too even though it said the same thing as mine. Ronald Bilius Weasley was my best friend in the entire world. We have been ever since we first met and my family's kneazle jumped on Percy to get at Scabbers. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Sophie, and Ginny had a soft spot for me too.

"We're going to Hogwarts," I said excitedly as I threw my arms around his neck. I've wanted to go to Hogwarts since I first heard about it.

I think Ron was either too excited or in shock because he didn't say anything. I finally let go and shrugged my shoulders before snagging a sausage. This was so exciting!

xxXXxx

I excitedly held onto my parents' hands as we walked into Diagon Alley. It was filled with people getting their things for Hogwarts or getting their everyday needs. A whole bunch of kids my age were gathered around the window at _Quality Quidditch Supplies._ They were all staring at the newest broom model, the Nimbus 2000.

I saw a bat hanging from the sign of Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie. I wanted to go in, but my parents were going straight towards Gringotts Wizarding Bank. We were here on a mission and that was to get me my things for Hogwarts.

Different sized cauldrons shined in the window of the shop and people were getting weird things from the Apothecary like bat spleens and eels' eyes. I would have to go in there to get stuff for potions.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank sat at the end of Diagon Alley towering above everything else. It was a snowy white building with bronze doors. It was definitely intimidating especially with the goblin standing by the door. Goblins were short creatures that were exceptionally clever, but not that friendly. All in all, I wouldn't want to be alone with one.

xxXXxx

I gripped my mother's hand tighter as my father talked to the head goblin. All of the goblins working there freaked me out and made me just look at the floor. I was almost glad when we were led to the carts. _Almost._

The Gringotts carts were a rollercoaster of _Hell._ I clung to my mother as we sped through the depths of the banks, fearing that I might fall if I let go. I wouldn't be surprised if I did as the cart went straight down as it headed for our vault.

That's the thing about being rich and from a well-known family. Those vaults were so deep in Gringotts and protected. It was a terrible ride and I couldn't wait to leave. After this, we were going straight to Ollivander's.

xxXXxx

I was trying not to jump around as we neared the wand shop. The gold letters that spelled out Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. were peeling off and a single wand lay on a faded purple pillow in the dusty window. Everyone in Britain got their wands from this dusty old shop.

A bell tinkled as we stepped into the small looking shop. It looked small on the outside, but wand boxes lined the shelves like books in a library. I was scared to touch anything since it all looked it could need a good dusting. The silence was overwhelming, but I was unsure if I should break it or not.

Thankfully a soft voice broke it for me. "Hello."

A man with bright white hair appeared from the back. I was a little excited.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, Isadora is starting Hogwarts this year and we want to get her a wand," Father told the man.

"Ah," he said before looking at me.

I felt like his pale silver eyes were staring directly into my soul. My hair turned a bright red from embarrassment.

"A metamorphmagus," he said before turning around and going to search.

I looked up at my parents who were whispering to each other. I sighed and waited until Mr. Ollivander came out with a box. Opening it, he pulled out a long wand made of a beautiful pale brown almost bronze wood.

"Hazel wood with a dragon heartstring core, nicely supple and quite well with transfiguration," he said handing it to me.

I took the wand and waved it, making blue sparks come out of the tip. It felt perfect to hold.

"I do believe this is the one," Mr. Ollivander told me and I smiled.

All that was left was the train ride to Hogwarts.


End file.
